1. Day of the Tribes (TAPR)
Day of the Tribes is the first episode of The Amazing Power Rangers. Part one: Good morning! *An alarm clock is beeping.* A young man wakes up from his bed upon hearing the alarm clock. He has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and is of medium height. He is known as Jason Oliver, a high school student who attends Angel Grove High and a skilled soccer player. He has managed to live on his own since 1 year ago. He then has breakfast, washes his face, brushes his hair, gets dressed, packs his things, feeds his cat, and goes outside. Jason rides a bicycle on his way to his school, which is relatively close to where he lives - like 3 or 4 squares away from home. He chooses to live there because he had to travel a big distance to go to school when he lived in his old house, where his family still lives. Jason arrives to the school's gate and meets one of his friends, which has short, black curly hair, brown eyes, and is a bit shorter than Jason. He is called Adam Taylor, and he has been best friends with Jason when both were little. Jason tends to wear red, whereas Adam likes to wear black and/or grey. "How's it going, Adam?" - Jason greets Adam as he shares a hug with the future black ranger. "Pretty fine, I guess." Adam remarked, "Well, it's just another day, right?" "Who knows!" Jason replies as the bell starts ringing. "Alright, the bell's ringing! Let's get inside, Adam!" "I'm going in!" Adam replies as both he and Jason go to the classroom. Little they know that this isn't gonna be "just another day". Part two: New friends As they arrive at the class, Adam and Jason are welcomed by two of their classmates; these are Tanya and Danny. Tanya is a rather tall girl with short black hair done in a side undercut, brown eyes and a tendency to wear yellow stuff, while Danny is a rather strong man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a tendency to wear blue most of the time. Jason met Tanya and Danny a few years after meeting Adam, but that doesn't stop them to be close friends with each other. "Take a seat boys, the teacher's comin'." Tanya tells her friends, who eventually sit down with the other classmates. The teacher indeed comes: a mid-aged man who wears glasses and white coats, Mr. Collins enters the classroom with an important announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen." Mr. Collins speaks to his students "It's time for an announcement: two new classmates have arrived to Angel Grove High. I ask you to greet them politely. You can come, please." Two new classmates arrive at the classroom. One of them is a japanese girl named Nenuko, who has long brown hair, brown eyes and, despite being short, is known for her outstanding beauty and charm, which made her popular among the boys. Nenuko tends to wear rather bright, colorful and often cute outfits, and sometimes she is known to wear hats and fedoras sometimes. The other one is David, mid-sized teenager with short, bright brown hair, blue eyes and a pair of black short finger gloves. He tends to wear grayish outfits and more than often he wears sunglasses. David, despite being just another new person in the class, holds a surprise for the future saviours of the Earth. "This is Nenuko." Mr. Collins speaks to his class as introduces Nenuko to her fellow students. "She was born in Japan before moving to the US at the age of 9 with her family. I will not let you harm Nenuko just because she is from another country, so I'll ask you to treat you like she is part of this class." Nenuko then bows down to her classmates as she giggles. "And this is David." Mr. Collins presents David to his class. "He has come from a distant city called Yamato Town, which is located somewhere in Canada. As with Nenuko, please treat David like he is one of you." Mr. Collins then tells Nenuko and David to take a seat, as three seats in the classroom are unoccupied. "That's all for now." Mr. Collins speaks before leaving. "The history lesson starts in a few minutes. Be sure to treat Nenuko and David well." Mr. Collins then leaves the classroom. Nenuko takes an unoccupied seat behind Adam, while David takes another unoccupied seat next to Tanya. Nenuko then pokes Adam's shoulder while giggling. "Who's there?" Adam asks, before turning around to see Nenuko. "Oh! Hi there, Nenuko!" "Hi!" Nenuko says while smiling. "I'm Adam," Adam replies. "and the guy in red is Jason." "Hi Jason! I'm Nenuko." Nenuko says. Adam is quite surprised by Nenuko's perfect english, knowing that she's Japanese. "Psst! Jason." Adam tells Jason. "Did you heard Nenuko's english? Pretty surprising for a japanese person!" "It's not a rare phenomenon, Adam" Jason replies. "You just need to look around more." "Oh!" Adam replies back. "I see." "Hey! You!" David tries to call Jason, who turns to see David. "Yeah, you! The guy in red!. I need to tell you something." "What is it, David?" Jason replies. "Something big's going to happen today." David tries to explain Jason the situation. "And I need you, Nenuko and three other people in this class to tell them what's going to happen." Tanya suspects he's talking about herself and Danny along with the other three, yet she decides to make no comment. "I want to know what's happening, dude!" Adam reploes to David, and then introduces himself "Oh, I'm Adam. The 'guy in red' is Jason." Just as Davis was about to explain it, an adult woman with glasses and a cream-and-white outfit comes in. She is Mrs. Carson, the history teacher. "I'll tell you after this lesson." David tells Adam. "Dear class." Mrs. Carson tells the class "Open your history books page 37." The class does so. Part three: The secret *One hour later* "Now class," Mrs. Carson tells the class after the bell rings "You can now take a break. It's recess time." "Jason, Adam, Nenuko, the guy in blue, and the girl in yellow." David tells the future Power Rangers something. "I need to talk to you." "By 'the girl in yellow' you're talking to me, right?" Tanya replies to David "Well, I'm Tanya. And by 'the guy in blue' you might be refering to Danny, right?" "I think he's right." Danny replies to Tanya, and turns to David. "I have a name, and it's Danny." "I'm kinda sorry." David apologizes "I didn't know your names before." "Let me guess." Tanya tells David "Not much time left back then, right?" "Precisely, Tanya." David replies. "Alright, David." Adam tells David "I'm eager to know it all. Tell me!" "Well, here goes." David informs the future rangers. "I must inform you that you five are actually descendants of princes and princesses of different tribes from the distant age of the dinosaurs." Adam and Tanya are astonished by what David just said, even more than Nenuko and Danny. However, Jason is somehow aware of this. "I... I don't understand!" Adam says. "I don't know about you," Jason tells Adam. "but it's not like a big deal. Just a look at my family tree might do the trick." "Really?" Adam replies. "I'm sure." Jason replies back. "Just give it a try, you'll discover new things, buddy." Category:Series Premiere Category:Episode Category:The Amazing Power Rangers